Mal que vem por um bem
by Piketuxa
Summary: E se o final fosse diferente? E se tudo aquilo não houvesse sido só uma ilusão? E se Riho houvesse matado Yayoi e Guni, e Shido a houvesse matado, sem ter outra escolha? E se o pesadelo se mostra real? E se, para Shido, apenas sobrou conviver com aquele de quem ele tanto foge e teme? Aquele que o assombra de forma impiedosa? [CainxShido]


**Mal que vem por um bem…**

… "Porque se há um bem, então também há um mal, e vice-versa;

os dois andam juntos."

* * *

**Capítulo único**

* * *

Como se o escritório fosse um abismo sugando-o fortemente, Shido foi ao chão, desolado. De seus olhos lágrimas de dor e frustração escorriam deliberadamente. Mais uma vez, e com mais um motivo, amaldiçoava aquela eternidade, que mais e mais fazia jus o nome: longínquo e profundo.

Se arrastando, o homem de aparência jovem, mas que vivera a tantos anos que era incapaz de contar, chegou ao sofá. Retirando o sobretudo, jogou-o em qualquer canto, desinteressado, e afundou no estofado macio, ouvindo absolutamente nada.

O silêncio não era algo bom? Bem, não para ele. Não ouvir vozes, conversas, risos era como arrancar um pedaço de seu coração e era a confirmação de que tudo aquilo realmente acontecera, que não fora um pesadelo.

Se era, queria acordar logo, ou queria ter a certeza de que realmente o fosse, assim, quando voltasse a si, teria todos ali consigo novamente. Sorriu de lado, desolado, estava pedindo o impossível.

Vira, com seus próprios olhos, todos sumirem como tudo na sua vida sumia. Já deveria estar acostumado, mas doía tanto que não era capaz de afastar-se protetoramente. Sentia vontade de ir também, conhecer o além longe do mundo comum, daquela maldita eternidade que lhe custava tanto, e nem pedira por ela…

— Meu pobre Shido… — a voz mansa se fez soar, ele nem fez questão de se mover, sabia quem era, e não tinha ânimo para nada naquele momento. — Quando entenderá que só tem a mim? — questionou amoroso.

— Cain… — murmurou suspirando. — Agora não, por favor… — sua humilde súplica deveria afastar o outro, mas não, ao invés disso, o vampiro mais velho apareceu diante dele, tocando-lhe os cabelos suavemente.

— Vamos querido, pode me contar o que sente. Duvido muito que seja muito diferente do que sinto quando você some da minha vida — o tom amansado era tão diferente do ar de superioridade e possessão que sempre possuía…

— Eu… Elas… Eu… Ah, eu odeio tanto tudo isso… — lamentou Shido caindo em prantos, e nada pôde fazer quando, paciente, Cain sentou no sofá, puxando-o para si. Fê-lo encostar a cabeça em seu ombro e acariciou-lhe mais os longos e lisos cabelos, com certeza muito diferente do vampiro convencional que interpretava.

Não havia repugnância na suave entrega de Shido. Sorrindo maldosamente, sabendo que, ao menos um pouco, conseguira seu Shido de volta, ficou lá, consolando-o em silêncio, compartilhando e aceitando sua dor.

As lágrimas que molhavam sua roupa não o incomodavam, pelo contrário, era um sacrifício barato perto da adorável sensação de poder abraçar o mais novo de forma tão aberta.

— Venha comigo Shido, venha para mim — propôs Cain suavemente rente à orelha dele.

— Não, eu não posso — parecendo acordar de um transe, Shido afastou-se dele, sentando o mais longe possível, na outra ponta do sofá.

Suspirando, Cain passou a mão nos cabelos. Ali estava seu adorável Shido… Aquela vontade louca de apertá-lo em seus braços se misturava à vontade de fazê-lo sofrer por não estar consigo.

— Nós sabemos, isso nunca vai acabar. — sentenciando com firmeza, o mais velho deu de ombros, sabendo que o choque corria pelo rosto expressivo do outro. — Ficaremos nessa brincadeira de gato e rato eternamente, e eu destruirei sem pensar duas vezes qualquer pessoa que se aproximar de você.

Chocado, Shido encarava-o com os olhos abertos, mas sem realmente vê-lo. Lembrava-se do passado, de tudo o que envolvia aquele vampiro arrogante e prepotente à sua frente. Lembrava de tudo com dor no coração e, levantando, virou-se de costas para o outro. Não queria que ele visse a dor em seus olhos.

— Vá embora Cain, por favor… — suplicou segurando um soluço, mordendo o lábio com força, até sentir um filete de sangue escorrer.

Não notou quando o mais velho se moveu, tão perdido estava, mas foi surpreendido quando, segurando-o pelos ombros, Cain fê-lo encará-lo. Os olhos dourados como ouro derretido mandaram um arrepio pelo corpo de Shido, aquele tom raro combinava com ele…

Sem se importar com mais nada, Cain se debruçou sobre o mais novo e tomou seus lábios para si, lambendo com ânsia o sangue que escorria. Ousadamente sugou a área machucada, e quando deslizou a língua lentamente pelos lábios de Shido, puxou-o para si, fazendo seus corpos colarem, suas mãos, uma rodeando-lhe a cintura, prendendo-o contra si, enquanto a outra foi posta na nuca dele, forçando os lábios contra os seus.

Não havia recusa, mas também não havia entrega por parte de Shido. Buscando ar, instintivamente, abriu levemente os lábios, e como não deveria acontecer, Cain continuou a deslizar os lábios sobre os dele, sem aprofundar o beijo.

O loiro viu que _seu vampiro_ estava inerte e, sorrindo maldoso, transportou-os para a sua mansão, muito longe da cidade onde Shido vivia, e que constantemente visitava para dar uma olhada no amado.

Ali, em seu lar, não havia escapatórias para Shido, só havia ele e a circunstância. Separando-se dele para fitá-lo nos olhos, empurrou-o pelos ombros, de leve, deixando-o cair suavemente sobre a cama fofa e macia.

Só havia eles e o amor que dividiam. Sim, dividiam, afinal, pensavam constantemente um no outro e possuíam um profundo laço. É certo que ambos o demonstravam de maneira estranha, mas, ainda sim, sentiam o sentimento forte a cercá-los e mantê-los juntos.

Deslizando as mãos pelas pernas longas, de cima para baixo, Cain lentamente retirou os sapatos e as meias que Shido vestia. O mais novo só conseguia olhá-lo, perdido, ainda inerte acerca da situação em que estava. As mãos hábeis voltaram a se mover, agora subindo, depois de jogar o incômodo sapato longe, e se concentraram na calça cor creme que pedia que os dedos de Cain a rasgassem completamente, mas, se contendo, limitou-se a procurar o fecho do cinto.

Achou, abrindo-o lentamente; depois foi a vez do pequeno botão que, sinceramente, deixava-o irritado. Era necessário tudo aquilo de roupa mesmo?

"É claro que é!" Pensou Cain, rindo para si mesmo diante da pergunta. Poderia ter algum ataque de loucura, que o faria matar qualquer um que aparecesse em sua frente, caso Shido diminuísse o tanto de roupas que usava, andando com o peito pálido exposto, atraindo a atenção daqueles vermes para si.

Só por imaginá-lo com o peito suave desnudo já sentia a onda de desejo lhe invadir. O que sentia pelo outro vampiro era devastador, igual ou pior que a sede por sangue que o fazia sugar a vida de jovens donzelas: era algo insaciável, profundo e eterno.

Quando jogou para longe a peça incômoda, automaticamente subiu beijando levemente as pernas de Shido, sem se importar com as reações adversas dele. Enquanto mordia de leve a pele fria das coxas, perto demais da virilha, seus dedos abriam os botões do colete negro e da camisa branca, deixando o peito de cor clara exposto para si.

Sorriu meio malicioso meio maldoso, voltando a beijar o corpo inerte na cama, agora passando pelo caminho na direção do queixo, não hesitando em lhe dar leves mordidas, arranhar levemente com as presas afiada por onde passava, enquanto suas mãos se encarregavam de apertar a cintura firmemente, deixando claro toda a sua possessividade.

— Cain… — o tom de repreensão de Shido fê-lo rir.

— Diga meu amor, o que foi? — questionou cínico, passando um dos braços pelo corpo de Shido e erguendo-o para cima, retirando as peças incômodas que lhe impediam o acesso completo ao corpo que tanto desejava.

— O que… — Shido arfou, erguendo as costas em arco quando os lábios gélidos deslizaram por seu pescoço, as presas arranhando a veia que pulsava insistente. Shido sabia que o instinto vampiresco de Cain queria afundar-se naquela área. — O que está fazendo? — questionou meio perdido meio furioso.

— Estou pegando o que é meu — disse o mais velho laconicamente, como se não fosse nada demais para si.

— Não…

— Sim, você é meu Shido, eu não vou desistir, nunca cogitei tal coisa. Lhe concedi liberdade, mas nunca quebrei nosso laço, você deveria estar ciente disso.

— Eu estou Cain, eu estou… — replicou suspirando, querendo apenas que tudo acabasse… ou talvez que acontecesse logo, queria apenas suspirar de alívio.

— Então não se incomodará de se entregar a mim… — sua voz ia ficando cada vez mais baixa e mais rouca, enquanto deslizava a mão para dentro da cueca branca de Shido, impaciência brilhava em seus olhos dourados.

Beijou levemente os lábios de Shido enquanto tomava o falo semi ereto em suas mãos, sorrindo malicioso diante da constatação da excitação do mais novo. Seus lábios brincavam com os do outro até ele ceder, gemendo levemente quando a mão firme deslizou para cima e para baixo na carne pulsante de seu baixo-ventre. Shido estava perdido, e não era só em sua atual confusão mental e sentimental, mas também no modo como correspondia aos encantos do mais velho.

Sempre achara que o que sentia por Cain era desprezo e raiva por tudo o que ele lhe fizera, mas ao deslizar sua língua junto da dele, se envolvendo naquela situação ao passar os braços pelo pescoço do mais velho e mantê-lo próximo, sentindo o corpo gélido pulsar de desejo, derreteu em arrepios que sacudiam violentamente o corpo.

_Não não não não._ Não queria aquilo, havia acabado de perder todas as pessoas que lhe eram importantes… Todas as pessoas… Importantes… Perder…

Desolado, sentiu as leves mordidas que Cain dava em seus lábios se tornarem salgadas. A constatação de que eram as suas lágrimas que causavam aquela sensação, tentou questionar, mas um súbito movimento o fez estremecer. Algo dentro de si queria sair e ele sabia muito bem o que acontecia.

Alarmado, afastou o mais velho, que encarou-o lacônico. Levou as mãos às dele com a intenção de pará-las, mas Cain fê-las envolver sua carne e, pondo as suas por cima, coordenou os movimentos. Com os lábios separados, surpreso, Shido sentia seu toque junto ao das mãos do outro com alarde, antecipando o que, irrevogavelmente, viria.

E veio. A ejaculação veio em jato fortes que o fizeram estremecer, tremendo de prazer e suspirando, arfando ao sentir os lábios gelados em sua aréola, logo a língua brincava com seu mamilo, fazendo-o se eriçar ainda mais.

Cain não se limitava, e chorando de raiva por não querer pará-lo e de desolação por saber que, apesar de tudo, o único lugar para onde poderia voltar era para o lado do outro vampiro, suspirou.

— Cain… O que estamos fazendo? — questionou com uma inocência surpreendente.

— Exatamente o que você está pensando — respondeu suavemente, mordendo de leve a carne entre seus dentes, tentando não machucá-lo – embora fazer aquilo com Shido não lhe parecesse uma má ideia.

— Mas somos ambos homens! — retrucou Shido envergonhado e perdido.

— E o que isso tem a ver? Nos desejamos, ficaremos juntos e é isso o que importa — respondeu firme, fitando-o com intensidade.

Debruçando seu corpo sobre o do mais novo, Cain tomou-lhe os lábios com doçura. Shido não notou, mas suas mãos envolveram instintivamente o rosto pálido e os aproximou mais, mantendo-o perto de si.

— Toque-me Shido — ordenou Cain com voz rouca, o mais novo moveu as mãos pelo peito firme, mas parou apertando as roupas entre seus dedos.

— Essas roupas são incômodas, tire-as — suplicou o mais novo, surpreendendo Cain que, sorrindo malicioso, ajudou Shido a retirar seu sobretudo.

A gravata e o cinto foram jogados longes, e, enquanto Cain, debruçado sobre o corpo menor, abria os botões de sua blusa branca, Shido se preocupava em despir-lhe das calças, mas elas não queriam sair. Deslizando as mãos, segurou com suavidade as nádegas durinhas do outro e apertou-as entre seus dedos, ouvindo com certa surpresa o suspiro de prazer de Cain.

Naquele momento eles eram apenas dois corpos ardendo um pelo outro, independente de cor, raça ou gênero, queriam apenas compartilhar aquele momento, serem felizes.

Com todas as casas de sua camisa abertas, Cain ergueu-se, ficando de joelhos na cama, para retirar a blusa do corpo. Ao jogá-la longe, sorriu ao ver os olhos interessados e verdes varrerem por seu corpo dourado e exposto, sentia orgulho ao notar o olhar de aprovação do vampiro mais novo.

Quando Cain voltou a se debruçar sobre Shido, seus cabelos loiros escorreram por seu ombro, ficando expostos ao outro, que, com calma, pegou uma mecha do cabelo suave e enrolou no dedo, cheirando-os. Possuíam um leve odor de limão e fragrâncias firmes e duradouras.

— Shido, você me enlouquece… — sussurrou Cain encarando-o firme nos olhos, quase não conseguia acreditar no que via: o mais novo deitado, com os longos cabelos bagunçados e espalhados pelo travesseiro, o corpo pálido cheio das marcas que ele mesmo havia feito, a boca rosada inchada e ardente por seus beijos, as roupas abertas.

— Cain — Shido nem sabia o que dizer. Nunca se imaginara naquela situação. Pensava que aquilo era um erro, e um dos grandes, mas não conseguia simplesmente afastá-lo de si, estava encantado, perdido, e sabia que era culpa de um sentimento muito antigo.

— Shii, deixe acontecer… — sussurrou suavemente, dócil, beijando o pescoço alvo e descendo lentamente, passando pelo ombro, pelo mamilo – onde deu uma leve mordida –, pelo torso achatado.

Mordendo o lábio, Shido se esforçava para não suspirar diante da deliciosa sensação dos lábios macios em sua pele. Quando as mãos hábeis retiraram sua cueca com um único movimento, o mais novo se sobressaiu, mas gemeu de leve quando, pegando seu falo em mãos, Cain abocanhou-o, sugando fortemente. Com olhos arregalados Shido encarou-o, surpreso, mas gemeu levemente diante do calmo vai e vem dos lábios habilidosos.

Céus!, o que era aquilo? O que Cain estava fazendo? O que eles estavam fazendo?

Sentia a respiração se tornar cada vez mais descompassada, e o delicioso torpor que a situação causava se tornar mais forte.

As mãos de Cain deslizaram pelo corpo do mais novo, e separando-lhe as pernas, se acomodando entre elas sem parar a felação, o vampiro desceu suas mãos pelo corpo pálido. Parou tudo o que fazia, erguendo os olhos para encarar um arfante Shido, que olhou-o sem entender.

Sorrindo malicioso, Cain lambeu os lábios, depois lambeu dois dedos, fazendo movimentos eróticos que fizeram Shido gemer, com os olhos verdes brilhando como esmeraldas polidas, louco de desejo.

Se abaixando sobre o mais novo, Cain tomou seus lábios em um beijo faminto, distraindo Shido de algo que, sem dúvida, o causaria certo incômodo.

Ao sentir algo deslizar por entre suas pernas Shido hesitou, mas abriu os lábios em um gemido mudo de dor e incômodo, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto quando algo entrou em um lugar que, certamente, não fora feito para aquilo.

Arfou, virando a cabeça, o que fez Cain beijar-lhe a orelha, introduzindo e tirando a língua, encharcando-a de saliva.

— Ca-Cain — gemeu Shido perdido, arfante.

O dedo que entrara em si se mexeu, saindo. Iria suspirar, mas o dedo voltou a entrar, com calma, de leve. Expirou, fazendo um arco com o corpo e sentindo seu membro sexual se esmagar contra o corpo forte sobre o seu, gemeu em protesto.

O movimento do dedo em si foi aumentando aos poucos, mas o incômodo e a dor foram diminuindo. Quando o vai e vem se tornou assustadoramente natural, um segundo dedo foi posto. Ardeu, mas não foi como com o primeiro.

— Ah… Cain… — choramingou Shido, nem conseguia entender porque estava protestando; seus lábios expressavam o que o corpo sentia, mas a mente não entendia.

— Eu vou conceder seu desejo, meu amor — comentou Cain decidido.

O mais novo não entendeu, iria dizer algo, mas Cain se afastou. As mãos que estavam em si também se foram, e, com um sentimento de vazio enorme dentro de si, Shido encarou-o com os olhos abandonados. Foi surpreendido quando suas pernas foram erguidas na altura da cintura estreita.

Despudoradamente Cain aproximou seu falo da entrada do mais novo, que, sem entender direito o que acontecia, se deixou perder nos olhos dourados e encantadores. Foi um longo segundo enquanto o vampiro mais velho entrava em Shido, o que fê-lo arregalar os olhos, empurrando-o pelo peito enquanto chorava desolado.

— Ca-Cain… Não… O que… Cain… — ele tentava de todo modo afastar o mais velho, mas Cain só parou quando estava todo dentro de seu querido vampiro chorão.

Apoiando as mãos no travesseiro, ao lado da cabeça de longos fios violáceos, lambeu as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto vermelho e inchado. Era uma cena tão comovente que faria muitos chorarem, mas tudo o que eles dois podiam pensar era que tudo aquilo parecia e era muito surreal.

Shido nunca se imaginara naquilo e Cain nunca imaginara que _seu vampiro_ um dia lhe permitiria tal momento. Com calma se pôs a sair do mais novo, que sussurrou aliviado, mas, para a sua completa surpresa, Cain saía apenas para entrar novamente. Rápido, firme, tudo o que ele transpassava e era.

— Cain — gemeu, o incômodo ainda existia, mas seu corpo parecia se acostumar. Mais uma investida, outra, outra, e Shido gemia de leve.

Seus baços enlaçaram o mais velho e o puxaram para si. Tentando se livrar de tudo aquilo, Shido mordeu o ombro de Cain, seu corpo sendo chacoalhado pelos espasmos. Sentia seu ápice vir, correndo por seu corpo, procurando uma saída. E saiu, em jatos fortes que sujaram o abdômen perfeito do outro vampiro. Os lábios rosados e levemente machucados pelas presas afiadas de Cain se abriram em um longo som de prazer.

Não satisfeito, Cain tomou-o em seus braços, sentando na cama e fazendo o mais novo sentar em seu colo, indo fundo em Shido, que gemeu involuntariamente. O movimento dos corpos fazia a cama se mexer, causando um suave barulho no assoalho. Shido entrelaçou seus braços no pescoço de Cain, e ele, beijando-o afoito, se desfez dentro do mais novo, com um gemido rouco e longo, abafado pelo beijo.

Exaustos, ambos caíram na cama, a respiração descompassada, os corpos um sobre o outro. Não havia mundo, não havia tempo, nem raças e circunstâncias; havia apenas um e o outro.

— O que nós fizemos… é errado — comentou a voz suave, tensa, preocupada.

— E quem há de dizer que é errado? — retrucou a voz firme e possessiva. — O que fazemos diz respeito apenas a nós mesmos.

— Seremos condenados por Deus! — protestou cansado.

— Já somos condenados só por sermos vampiros, Shido — Cain comentou suspirando, como se o outro houvesse se esquecesse de algo muito importante.

— Mas Cain… — iria protestar, mas os dedos suaves o calaram carinhosamente.

— Shii, sem "mas". Já está feito, continuaremos fazendo, foi isso o que sobrou para nós — não havia nenhum tom de lamento pela limitação, apenas de resignação.

Calando-se, Shido voltou a deitar a cabeça sobre o peito desnudo. Ambos estavam deitados no pequeno sofá, Cain por baixo e ele por cima. Vestiam poucas roupas, sendo que o mais velho continuava com a calça social, enquanto Shido apenas com sua camisa branca desabotoada e de cueca.

Não havia sono, não havia dor, não havia lamento. Estavam bem como estavam, Shido sabia que seu destino estava nas mãos do outro vampiro, mas não possuía poder ou força de vontade para pará-lo, nunca poderia e nunca pôde. Só o que fizera fora se afastar, envolver outras pessoas e causar dor. Desde sempre, e sabia disso, mas não conseguia aceitar.

Era por isso que, naquele momento, deixaria estar. Não iria mais fugir de Cain, quando ele se cansasse, ou o abandonaria ou lhe concederia sua liberdade completa. Enquanto isso se afastaria de todos para que mais ninguém sofresse como Riho, Yayoi e Guni haviam sofrido.

Levaria o fardo da vida eterna sozinho. Era o melhor caminho…


End file.
